


Sugar Scripts

by EsculentEvil



Series: EsculentEvil's BatJokes Shots [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Humor, M/M, Mature Puns/Jokes/Situations, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 08:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsculentEvil/pseuds/EsculentEvil
Summary: Three different takes on the same sweet situation.Or: Joker needs some sugar to make some cake.Originally posted to my Tumblr @esculentevil





	Sugar Scripts

## Version One: Flirty

 **Joker:**  Batsy~! Where's the sugar? I wanna bake another pie!  
**Batman:**  You made one already?  
**Joker:**  Well, no: you did~ [winks]  
**Batman:**  ... You realize you don't technically HAVE a pie, right? You're a guy.  
**Joker:**  I'm gender fluid, darling; now, come here and do me.

 

* * *

 

 

## Version Two: OCD

 **Joker:**  Batsy~! Where's the sugar? I wanna make another pie!  
**Batman:**  It's in the cupboard.  
**Joker:**  No, it's not!  
**Batman:**  [opens the snack cupboard and points at the sugar]  
**Joker:**  ... Why the devil was it in THERE?  
**Batman:**  It's sugar; it goes with the sweets.  
**Joker:**  ... And they call ME insane?  
**Alfred:**  He isn’t insane, Master Joker; merely organizationally inept.  
**Batman:**  Hey!

 

* * *

 

 

## Version Three: Husbandry

 **Joker:**  Batsy~! Where's the sugar? I wanna make another pie!  
**Batman:**  [appears behind the Joker] Sugar’s right here.  
**Joker:**  [jolts in surprise] Wha—Batsy!  
**Batman:**  [smirks and leans down to kiss his Joker]  
**Joker:**  [blushes while kissed and then grins like a maniac] ... Hee hee~ No lie...


End file.
